AAAHHHH!!!
"AAAHHHH!!!" is a 2016 song by rappers Busta Rhymes and Swizz Beats. Lyrics Yeah, yeah Woo! Yeah, woo! Yeah, woo! Yeah Look N****s want me to busta rhymes, so ironic Its Busta Rhymes, so iconic N****s cant fuck with the kid, you know the logic Bounce dookie shit, fore we make it a topic Im shitting on n****s to where I need a colonic Or when I'm showing up and only collecting the profit Sha, sha, sha, que sera is how I picks it up Making n****s put holes in the walls is how I rip it up 'Tron a lil yak and some kish is how I mix shit up I love the way she gets down on her knees and how she licks it up The way a n***a give you the shit and how he thinks it up Look, pardon me, yeah look, peep how I lift shit up Woo! Yeah, yeah I just drop a big bag I just drop a big bag On a brand new AAAHHHH!!! Yeah, I just pulled up to the club With the top off, all new AAAHHH!!! Woo! Went shopping four days, four days Riding with the, riding with the AAAHHHH!!! Right, I dont really give a AAAHHHH!!! Now let the beat drop Clap on, now we gone clap on Clap off, clap on, yeah we gone clap on N***a talking all crazy, strap all on Tell homies clap off from the clap Clap off, clap on, bitch we back on Wall in the west wing, hang my plaques on I be blacking in this bitch til the whole track gone, King Kong Got em bouncing off the walls Ping Pong Rolls Royce Wraith seats, Im resting my back on Bottles of 1942, getting my drank on Funny how my mommy say she love my rap song How a n***a keep it fresh, Balmain slacks Now thats wrong, she ripping off her new black thong Now she bugging, shorty, cant believe that dick that long Collapse on the coach inside of my mansion Wish yall n****s couldve really seen my reaction Woo! Yeah, yeah I just drop a big bag I just drop a big bag On a brand new AAAHHHH!!! Yeah, I just pulled up to the club With the top off, all new AAAHHH!!! I don't really give a AAAHHHH!!!! Went shopping four days, four days Riding with the, riding with the AAAHHHH!!! Right, I dont really give a AAAHHHH!! Now let the beat drop Clap on, now we gone clap on Clap off, clap on, yeah we gone clap on N***a talking all crazy, strap all on Tell homies clap off from the clap Why it Sucks #Busta Rhymes and Swizz Beats scream way too much. #Product placement for King Kong, Rolls Royce, and Balmain. #The single cover is just Busta Rhymes' screaming with fire in the background. Audio Category:2010s Songs Category:2016 Category:Busta Rhymes Songs Category:Swizz Beats Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists